


Music

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Monster Hunters- themonsterhunters.com





	Music

The unmistakable sounds of T. Rex play in the next door flat but at a volume that means Lorrimer can hear it in his kitchen as if he were playing Ride a White Swan there. The question of why he moved next to a couple buzzes around his head, but he can’t answer it as he currently can’t hear anything over Marc Bolan singing about the fashions from a French festival. “Wear a tall hat like a druid in the old days…” he’s humming along to the song. He wishes he could stop. “Wear your hair long babe you can’t go wrong” if Roy catches him singing along it’s only going to encourage him into growing his hair out and growing a more ridiculous moustache.

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Hunters- themonsterhunters.com


End file.
